The End of The Beginning
by dedededede
Summary: Light bukan JALA*G! Light hanya tidak bisa melihat kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. L hanya menganggapnya seperti sampah...tidak, lebih dari itu... -alur cerita cepat dan agak membingungkan. Since I'm the one who wrote this confusing story, you just have to deal with it :D-
1. Meeting You

**Hai semuanya...ini adalah The End of Beginning versi edit nya...**

**Kenapa di edit? karena beberapa alasan yaahhhh**

**1\. saya kelewatan menggambarkan beberapa hal yang kecil-kecil**

**2\. temponya terlampau cepat**

**3\. saya mau ngedit aja :D**

**really thanks to BlackCrows untuk komen-komennya yang sangat membantu :D**

**_Penggambaran karakter L pada ff ini tidak bungkuk, tidak suka berjalan dengan kaki telanjang, tidak bermata panda. L pada cerita ini sangat formal layaknya Light._**

Bila malam telah terlewati, dan mentari kembali tersenyum,

aku hanya ingin cintamu, L.

**-MeetingYouCh1-**

* * *

'L' bagaimana aku harus mengatakan ini padamu?

* * *

**-Light's POV-**

Namaku Light, biasanya dipanggil Raito, bahasa inggris yang dijepangkan. Apapun panggilannya aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu. Aku seorang mahasiswa jurusan manajemen di sebuah universitas di Tokyo. Aku tidak jenius, semua nilaiku biasa saja, rata-rata sama atau rata-rata ada yang dibawah, dan itu tidak masalah bagiku, namun wajahku lah yang membuatku agak risih. Kata orang di sekitarku, wajahku menarik banyak perhatian orang. Mataku yang sewarna madu, rambutku, tubuhku yang sangat sesuai dengan karakter yang diidamkan banyak wanita, membuatku mabuk menolak surat cinta perempuan di kampus ini satu persatu.

Banyak yang mempertanyakan mengapa aku menolak para gadis itu? Bahkan menolak penyerahan diri mereka padaku walau hanya satu malam? Aku katakan pada mereka "Aku hanya belum tertarik" sambil tersenyum. Pada kenyataannya aku tidak bisa memberitahu mereka, bahwa aku GAY.

Ini adalah tahun ketigaku di universitas ini. Aku tidak banyak bergaul, namun banyak orang-orang yang mendekatiku jadi mau tidak mau aku harus berbicara atau terkadang membuka pembicaraan agar tidak terasa kaku. Aku senang menjadi diriku sendiri, namun aku bersyukur sampai saat ini belum ada yang mengetahui rahasia terbesarku. Tuhan selamatkanlah aku.

Aku berjalan lurus kearah perpustakaan. Bukan, bukan karena aku ingin membaca, hanya saja aku ingin menghabiskan waktu di sana. Di ruang favoritku, tentunya hanya aku yang tahu. Aku berjalan, menyusuri koridor gedung fakultas ekonomi ini. lantainya terbuat dari marmer putih, mengkilap indah memantulkan bayangku saat aku melihat ke bawah. Dindingnya di cat coklat di bagian bawah dan putih di bagian atas. Bagian cat ini dipisahkan oleh pembatas dengan ukiran menggambarkan alam yang sangat indah. Jendelanya berada di atas pembatas berukiran kayu tadi, dan menjulang tinggi ke atas sekitar satu meter. Universitas ini benar-benar mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya di bidang pendidikan dan penataan tiap gedung fakultasnya.

Lamunanku rusak. Suara langkah kaki tiba-tiba menjadi ramai bergema di belakangku selagi aku mengagumi keindahan koridor yang tadinya sedang kosong. Aku melihat ke belakang dengan tergesa-gesa dan ternyata Misa sedang dikejar oleh para fans nya.._'ini yang benar saja'_ kataku ragu dalam hati.

"TUNGGU! HEI! MISA!" beberapa fans fanatik Misa itu berlarian, tangannya menggapai-gapai di udara hanya untuk ingin menangkap setitik keringat yang jatuh dari tubuh Misa.

Misa melihat ke arahku, pandangannya melebar, "Rai-chan! AWASSS!" Misa mendorongku hingga terjatuh terguling ke sisi tepian koridor, sukses membuat punggungku kesakitan setengah mati. Debukan kaki para fans nya dari belakang membuatku takut dan merapat ke dinding dengan posisi tertidur. Aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

Kemudian kudengar lagi langkah kaki seseorang yang datang, dan aku masih dalam posisi tertidur. 'Bisa gawat ini…' aku tergopoh-gopoh membetulkan posisi dari tertidur miring kini menjadi tegap lurus, dan menepuk-nepuk baju bagian luarku. Aku berdiri tegak, sepertinya mukaku mengeluarkan semburat merah, namun aku tidak perduli. Aku berjalan dengan muka tertunduk.

Aku mendelikkan sedikit mataku ke arah orang yang berjalan itu. Ia berjalan berlawanan arah denganku. Aku melihat seorang pria, berkemeja putih lengan panjang yang dilipat tanpa memakai dasi, memakai celana bahan berwarna hitam kelam yang jatuh dan pas sekali di kakinya yang jenjang itu. Baiklah aku tidak harus melihat orang ini karena nanti aku bisa gila. Tuhan, aku GAY! Mengapa kau datangkan orang seperti ini di kalan aku sendirian? Aku sweatdrop sendiri.

Namun karena penasaran, aku melihat lagi sedikit ke atas. Sekilas nampak rambut hitam orang yang sedang lewat tadi, namun aku terus melangkahkan kaki, tidak mau orang itu melihat semburat merah di wajahku, dan aku takut memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"GREP!"

Tanganku tertahan, aku tidak bisa bergerak ditambah lagi aku sangat malu saat ini. Kini aku melihat wajahnya, melihat senyumnya yang tersenyum mengerikan, dan aku melihat...matanya...mata merahnya...Aku terkejut melihatnya. Aku tahu siapa dia. Namun aku langsung memalingkan kepalaku, karena aku tak tahu senyum siapa yang sedang bertengger di wajahnya sekarang. Aku berontak, meronta, menarik tanganku dengan paksa "HEI! LEPAS….!", sesaat bayangan itu bergeser tepat di depan wajahku, dan sedetik kemudian mulutku sudah terbungkam….oleh mulutnya.

"ENGH!" aku merintih, bibirku sakit dan sepertinya berdarah…bibirku digigitnya!

"HENG! HENG!" aku meronta, kudorong badan pria berkulit pucat itu sekuat tenaga. Ternyata ada keuntungan kakekku selalu memaksaku berlatih judo. Ciumannya lepas, dia tersenyum melihatku. Aku menghapus jejak bibirnya dari bibirku dengan kasar hingga bibirku semakin berdarah. Aku melihatnya, aku benar-benar marah. Aku melihat orang ini menjilat bibirnya yang telah dinodai oleh darahk dari bibirku dihiasi dengan senyum gilanya, _'L…'_ aku memanggilnya dalam hati. Aku merasa mukaku memerah, aku tidak mengerti apakah aku senang, marah ataukah sebenarnya aku merasa ketakutan?

"Light." L menatap tajam Light. Kini mukanya tanpa ekspresi, menatap lurus ke arah mata Light.

_'L…menyebut namaku. Dia tau aku? L?'_ kini ritme jantungku bertambah laju, darahku berdesir dengan cepat, aku masih bingung apakah ini kesenangan, atau ketakutan?

Kemudian L melewatiku, pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan kesangsian dalam hatiku. Mukaku panas. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak rela ciuman pertamaku dicuri hingga berdarah seperti ini.._.'Tapi... ' _ aku menggelengkan kepalaku, menyadarkan diri dan menepuk-nepuk pipiku, sambil berjalan cepat…_'aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal seperti itu secara spontanitas saja.'_

**-End of Light's POV-**

* * *

Pria bersurai emas itu pergi meninggalkan kejadian yang terjadi sebagai mimpi. Namun dibelakangnya ada bayangan yang terus memperhatikannya. Pria bermata dan berambut kelam yang melihat Light sebagai mangsa dan siap untuk diburu. L melihat Light dengan senyumannya yang mengerikan merekah bersamaan dengan matanya yang tak pernah lepas dari kelincinya yang manis.

* * *

"Rai-chan~~~" suara Misa menggelegar di ruangan kuliah. Misa terlihat sangat lelah, dan terlihat mengenakan pakaian yang berbeda daritadi pagi. Light yang sedang terduduk melamun ke jendela melihat ke arah sumber suara dan menunjukkan air muka yang sedikit aneh melihat dandanan nyentrik Misa.

Misa kini memakai pakaian ala Harajuku, dengan warna pink, merah, kuning dan hijau muda mendominasi. Disertai dengan tempelan pin bunga-bunga dan sebagainya menempel pada jaket pink nya. Misa memakai skinny jeans hijau muda yang sangat ketat namun pas di tubuhnya, beserta kaus kaki kendur yang panjangnya berbeda antara kiri dan kanan seperti yang biasa ia lihat di distrik Harajuku. Dan Misa memakai kuncir rambut kelinci untuk mengangkat keseluruhan rambutnya ke belakang dan menguncirnya di bagian atas, meninggalkan beberapa helai rambut berantakan yang sudah dijepit dengan berbagai macam jepitan unik di masing-masing telinganya.

"Ada apa Misa-san?" Light kembali membenarkan tatapan dan berdiri menyambut Misa. suara Light lembut sambil tersenyum. Misa langsung menghambur, memeluk Light melompat, melewati meja yang menyambung dari ujung hingga terputus di tengah ruangan. Serta tidak lupa diikuti dengan tatapan sadis orang-orang satu kelas yang cemburu terhadap kedua orang itu.

"Rai-chan~~~ aku capek sekaliii…tiap hari harus dikejar-kejar seperti iniii! Padahal aku ingin tenangggg!" Misa berbicara pada Light dengan muka hanya berjarak 5 cm dengan pipi bergelembung imut dan tangannya masih tetap melingkar di leher Light. Beberapa fans kedua orang ini harus menerima kenyataan pahit dan berencana segera mengungsi dari ruangan itu dengan air mata yang terus berderai.

Light tertawa kecil, menunjukkan giginya yang putih dan rata, kemudian meletakkan tangan kanannya diatas kepala Misa dan menepuk-nepuk kecil malaikat kecil kesayangan banyak orang itu, "Misa-san, mereka hanya kagum padamu, cobalah cari tau apa yang membuat mereka terus mengejarmu. Mungkin mereka ingin tandatanganmu, atau sesuatu mungkin…" Light seperti sedang iseng namun serius.

Misa melihat dengan tatapan penuh arti seperti memberitahukan Light _'I did that already!'_. Light yang menyadari hal itu tersenyum sambil melepas tangan Misa yang melingkar di lehernya dan menggenggam tangan itu dengan lembut namun kuat dan menatap Misa tanpa satu senyum pun terukir di wajahnya,"…Namun selalu ingat Misa-san, jagalah dirimu sebaik-baiknya. Tidak ada yang pantas berkata tidak sopan padamu selama kau tidak melakukannya, dan tidak ada yang pantas menyentuhmu selain orang yang kau izinkan menyentuhmu….yang aku maksud adalah 'menyentuh'. Jadi, tegaslah, Misa-san." Light menasehati Misa dengan penuh kelembutan, membuat Misa melepas tangannya dari genggaman Light dan memeluk Light dengan erat sambil menangis bersamaan dengan death glare dari fans Light di dalam kelas untuk Misa.

"uuuuhhh~~ terimakasih Rai-chan…aku saaaaaaaannngggaaaaatttt menyukaimu." Misa membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Light sambil menge-erat-kan pelukannya di leher Light. Light kembali memperlihatkan rentetan giginya melihat kelakuan Misa yang kekanakan, "…aku juga menyukaimu, Misa-san."

Misa terbelalak, dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Light saat menyebutkan kata-kata itu. Para fans Light dan Misa memandang dengan tatapan tak percaya, Light mengatakan perkataan yang baru pertama kali didengar seluruh mahasiswa kampus, Misa pun ternganga lebar. Biasanya Light tidak pernah menanggapi kata-katanya. Dan sisa hari itu dilewati dengan keheranan, dan Light hanya bisa tersenyum tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia juga sama bingungnya dengan semua tatapan yang menatapnya.

* * *

Light membuka pintu kamarnya, melempar tas nya frustasi ke atas meja belajar alumunium pemberian ayahnya sehingga sukses menggeser kasar alat-alat yang sudah tertata rapi di atas meja itu dan sebagian berjatuhan ke lantai.

Light membukan jas coklatnya, mengendurkan dasi merah yang menjadi ciri khasnya itu lalu membuka dua kancing kemeja teratasnya kemudian merebahkan dirinya kasar diatas single bed dilapisi sprei putih itu.

**-Light's POV-**

_'L…..'_ hahhhh! Pikiranku sangat penuh oleh L! hari ini, tiba-tiba dia menciumku! DIA MENCURI CIUMAN PERTAMAKU! KACAU SUDAH! Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal ini di depan mukanya yang langsung berbalik dan meninggalkanku begitu saja! Menyebalkan! Dan aku ketakutan. L tidak pernah memberikan senyum seperti itu. Tidak kepadaku, tidak kepada siapapun. Dia tidak pernah tersenyum semenjak aku kenal dia. Tapi aku harus jujur, aku menyukainya.

L bukan orang yang dekat denganku. Aku dan L hanya merupakan orang asing yang bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dari SD hingga SMA hingga sekarang kuliah aku baru mengetahui bahwa ia hanya berbeda jurusan denganku. Aku tidak pernah mengira semenjak terakhir kali aku melihatnya, dia akan tetap memasuki universitas ini. Saat SD kelas 1, aku tidak menaruh perhatian pada siapapun, aku berteman dengan semuanya, seperti yang dilakukan orangtuaku terhadap tetangga-tetangganya. Namun L tidak pernah berbicara, aku tidak bisa berbicara pada orang yang tak mau berbicara denganku dan berakhir dengan aku hanya bisa melihat L dari kejauhan.

Saat kelas 5, L masih tetap menyendiri. Aku melihat dia di pojok kelas, menunduk ke bawah, memperhatikan buku catatannya…seperti manekin, dengan kulit pucatnya, rambutnya yang hitam legam, dan….aku baru menyadari, matanya merah….sejak kapan matanya merah? Seingatku di kelas satu, aku tak pernah melihat matanya merah. Atau itu hanya perasaanku saja? Hampir di setiap waktu : menghabiskan waktunya untuk menunduk. Seketika aku terperangkap dalam bola matanya, aku berjalan, dari kerumunan orang yang sedang mengobrol denganku, hanya terarah pada mata merahnya….luar biasa…INDAH!

"….Hai, aku Light, senang berkenalan denganmu, maukah jadi temanku?" aku berdiri tepat di depan meja L, memberikan tanganku di depan wajahnya, mengambang di atas udara. Sontak perkataanku membuat seisi kelas itu ternganga, karena tidak ada yang berani mengajak L berbicara sebelumnya.

"…" hanya itu jawaban yang kudapat dari L, tanpa melihat kearahku sedetikpun, ia bahkan tak menyentuh tanganku yang masih mengambang di udara. Namun aku tau, dia mau. Aku tersenyum lebar saat melihatnya, aku berbisik ke telinganya, "terimakasih, Lawliet.." Aku berlari, menuju halaman sekolah untuk bermain dodge ball bersama yang lain yang diakhiri dengan sakit di seluruh bagian punggung.

L tidak mau berbicara padaku hingga kelas 6 SD. Aku terus menjemputnya dari rumah hingga ke sekolah, namun ia hanya akan menunggu di depan pagar rumahnya, walaupun dia tidak menganggapku teman. L tidak mau melihat mukaku ketika kami berjalan bersama. Aku sering mengarahkan kepalanya dengan paksa untuk melihat ke arahku hingga suatu saat ada bunyi 'krek' terdengar dari arah lehernya, dan akhirnya kami baku hantam hingga babak belur. Bahkan saat berkelahi, dia tidak menatap wajahku.

Di akhir kelas 6 SD, adalah saat pertama kali L mau berfoto bersama kami semua. Itupun hanya sekali. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orangtua L, dan orangtuanya tidak pernah datang saat kami membaca karangan kami. Aku ingat, saat ada tuga karangan tentang orangtua, L tidak pernah mau mengumpulkannya, dan ketika guru bertanya, ia diam dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Aku sangat heran bagaimana ia membayar semua biaya sekolahnya, padahal orangtua ku sering bertengkar mempermasalahkan tentang bagaimana susahnya kehidupan ini, namun mereka baik lagi setelah itu. Namun aku tidak berani menanyakan soal kehidupan pribadinya. Lagipula aku masih kelas 6 SD

* * *

SMP adalah saat yang lain lagi. Aku dan L tidak pernah sekelas pada saat ini, namun yang aku ingat, L tidak pernah meninggalkan kursi di kelasnya…tidak! Kecuali aku datang menjemputnya entah untuk makan siang atau mengajaknya pulang. Namun dia tidak pernah menatapku bahkan sekali saja! Namun aku tidak mau memaksanya untuk melihatku pada tingkatan ini. ia sudah besar dan aku tak harus menjadi _baby sitter_ nya lagi.

Aku tetap berbicara dengan orang lain, aku tetap pergi bersama mereka, namun aku tidak mau memaksa L. aku tidak pernah pergi karaoke bersama L, tidak pernah pergi makan ramen bersama L. aku hanya memberitahunya kalau aku ada perlu dan tidak bisa pulang bersamanya setelah pulang sekolah walaupun dia tidak pernah melihatku! Maka segera setelah pulang sekolah, dia akan angkat kaki dari kelasnya…begitulah yang dikatakan teman sekelasnya.

* * *

Dan saat SMA inilah masa yang paling aneh…aku ingat, sampai kelas 3 SMA, kami masih seperti biasa, namun aku masih belum mengetahui apa kesukaan L, yang dibencinya, tanggal lahirnya, aku bahkan tak tau, dari siapa bola mata merah mempesona itu ia dapatkan. Menyedihkan…padahal aku lah yang mengajak ia berteman. Dia tidak menunjukkan pola perkembangan dari cara pertemanannya terhadapku. Rasanya aku hampir menyerah saat ini. Namun aku tidak bisa memutus pertemanan ini begitu saja. Menurutku itu pertemanan…hanya menurutku mungkin..

Pada suatu hari, kami mengisi formulir untuk rekomendasi masuk universitas. Aku berkata pada teman yang bertanya padaku, kemana aku akan masuk? Aku menjawab universitas X yang ada di Tokyo. Aku ingin sekali melanjutkan usaha ayahku, namun dengan sistem manajemen yang baik. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun pada L, bukan untuk apa-apa, aku tidak ingin terus menerus mempengaruhi dia untuk masuk universitas yang sama denganku, dia telah masuk sekolah yang terus sama denganku.

Pada saat pulang sekolah, aku pergi ke kelas L, menanyakan apa universitas yang dipilihnya. Aku kaget bukan main, dia memilih universitas yang sama denganku. Luar biasa! Apa ini yang namanya telepati?! Wah! Aku senang sekali! Aku merampas kertas formulirnya, dan meletakkan tas ku di kursi depan mejanya, _'tunggu sebentar, aku akan memberikan ini kepada pak guru, L.'_ aku ingat itulah kata-kata yang terakhir aku sampaikan padanya. Saat aku kembali, tas L masih ada, namun L tidak ada. Baru kali ini L meninggalkan kursinya, tanpa harus ada kehadiranku. Sebuah perkembangan luar biasa…bahkan ke wc pun ia tidak mau berdiri jika aku tidak ke kelasnya. Aku duduk, meletakkan kepalaku diatas meja di depan meja L. setelah itu, mungkin aku tertidur selama beberapa menit. Dan menit kemudian aku membuka mata, tas L hilang. Dia hilang. Aku tidak tau dia pergi kemana.

Aku berlari, ku susuri semua sudut gedung sekolah, dia tidak ada. Ada apa ini? Kenapa? Aku berpikir dia akan ada esok hari, namun ia tak ada. Lusa, tiga hari kemudian, tidak ada. L tidak ada…apa yang telah kulakukan padanya? Arina-sensei hanya mengumumkan, Lawliet pindah. Sudah, itu saja.

Aku tidak pernah tau kabar L hingga hari ini, tadi, ketika dia MENCIUMKU! Dia telah menjadi pemuda yang gagah dan tinggi dengan perawakan seperti boneka. Sungguh tampan. Aku memang menyukainya. Tapi mengapa dia memperlakukanku dengan kasar? Aku sungguh lelah….kelelahan…aku lelah, hingga aku tak sadar, tak ada dering telepon yang tiap malam kuterima dari orangtuaku di Osaka. Handphone ku hilang….

* * *

_**TBC**_

**Mind to RnR yah qaqa...mudah-mudahan ini cerita tiap minggu saya update. palingan tiga atau empat chapter...yah RnR dulu deh kalo gituh hehehe**

**makasih qaqa dan babang xD**


	2. Hatred

**Hai semuanya...ini adalah The End of Beginning versi edit nya...**

**Kenapa di edit? karena beberapa alasan yaahhhh**

**1\. saya kelewatan menggambarkan beberapa hal yang kecil-kecil**

**2\. temponya terlampau cepat**

**3\. saya mau ngedit aja :D**

**really thanks to BlackCrows untuk komen-komennya yang sangat membantu :D**

**_Penggambaran karakter L pada ff ini tidak bungkuk, tidak suka berjalan dengan kaki telanjang, tidak bermata panda. L pada cerita ini sangat formal layaknya Light._**

Bila malam telah terlewati, dan mentari kembali tersenyum,

aku hanya ingin cintamu, L.

**-HatredCh2-**

* * *

Light pergi ke kampus, terburu-buru karena terlambat dan ingin mencari handphone nya yang hilang. Bus yang menuju ke arah kampusnya akan berangkat 5 menit lagi. Mulut Light penuh roti dan tangannya sibuk menarik-narik bagian belakang sepatunya supaya kakinya bisa masuk.

Ia membanting pintu dan menguncinya, Light tak mengikat tali sepatunya, dan hari ini Light hanya berpakaian kasual dengan jaket bertengger di badan sebagai pelapis serta celana jeans, tidak ada jas, kemeja putih atau dasi merah dan celana bahan. Light sangat terburu-buru, ia bahkan tidak melihat lampu lalu lintas telah berubah merah bagi pejalan kaki.

* * *

Waktu berjalan sangat lambat, Light terpana saat banyak orang memanggilnya, matanya tertuju ke lampu yang telah berganti menjadi merah, Light panik dan melihat ke arah kanannya..arah dimana banyak kendaraan telah siap untuk berjalan dan menggeber gas nya..hanya saja, Light sudah terlanjur melangkahkan kakinya..

"...CKKIIIIITTT!" motor itu menyerempet bahu Light. Orang-orang disekitar terkejut dan segera menolong Light. Light tidak pingsan, dia sadar dan terduduk di zebra cross, hanya saja bagian tubuh kanannya luka. Light melihat pengendara motor itu...dia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah dibalik helm itu, sepasang mata merah dengan senyum tersungging merekah, merasa menang di dalam helm hitam tersebut.

Light takut...ketakutan setengah mati. Matanya mencari jalan keluar dari tempat ini. ia ingin berdiri, namun keseimbangannya hilang, suara mesin kendaraan hilang teredam bersama suara-suara yang riuh menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja. Kemudian dunia terasa tidak lagi seterang tadi bagi Light.

* * *

"Urrghhh.." erang Light sambil memegangi kepalanya, dia melihat sekitar dan tercium bau obat yang sangat menusuk, Light memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing, dan membuka matanya lagi. Light menengok ke kanan untuk memastikan bahwa dia memang benar di rumah sakit, namun matanya menangkap objek yang lagi-lagi tidak diinginkan. Darahnya berdesir hebat. Seorang pemuda seperti manekin, berambut hitam legam, bermata merah yang dulu tak pernah mau menatapnya, kini menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian tanpa ekspresi, terduduk di pojok ruang VIP rumah sakit, menyilangkan kaki kanan di atas kaki kirinya dan melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"...L..."

Mendengar namanya, L menyeringai lebar seperti orang kesetanan, Light ketakutan. L mengubah posisinya, dan kini ia merogoh saku celananya. Mata Light terpejam panik, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dikeluarkan L dari sakunya. Apakah L akan membunuhnya? _'Tuhan aku mohon selamatkan aku.'_

"...handphone mu." L menunjukkan handphone flip merah dengan gantungan kunci bergambar chibi Misa yang tentu saja dipasang paksa oleh Misa sambil bertopang dagu dengan tangan yang diletakkan diatas kakinya yang menyilang. Light membuka matanya perlahan dan menyadari bahwa L tidak berbohong. Light beringsut berlari dan kini dia ada di hadapan L.

"...L, tolong kembalikan..." tidak ada reaksi dari L, "L..." tangan Light mulai menggapai tangan L yang memegang handphonenya. L masih duduk di kursinya tanpa bergerak seinci-pun.

L melihat Light bosan dan melepaskan handphone itu hingga terjatuh ke lantai 'prak'. Hanya itu harta yang ia punya untuk berkomunikasi dengan ayah, ibu, adik dan teman-teman kampusnya. Jika harus membeli handphone lagi, Light tidak sanggup. Light yang melihat itu kaget dan segera menggapai ke lantai, namun pergelangan tangannya ditahan L..dengan kasar..

"L...tolong lepaskan" Light menggerak-gerakkan pergelangan tangannya yang sakit dan mulai membiru. L menggenggamnya terlalu kasar. Light meringis, "L..."

"Lihat aku, Light." Suara L pelan namun menggelegar di telinga Light. Light mendongakkan kepalanya yang tertunduk menahan tangis untuk melihat mata merah L, dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Light tidak merespon banyak, badannya gemetar. "ada apa Light? Bukankah dulu kau selalu ingin agar aku menatap matamu ketika kau sedang berbicara? Apakah kau tidak mengajari dirimu sendiri sopan santun?" muka Light dipalingkan paksa oleh L dengan menjambak rambutnya, hingga lehernya berderak 'krak'.

Tangan kiri Light merespon dan langsung memegangi belakang lehernya "sa...sakit, L.." Light menahan air matanya. Dia merasa tak boleh kelihatan lemah di depan orang ini.

"kau tau sakit, Light?" seringai L kali ini benar-benar menyeramkan. L menjambak Light semakin kencang. "...uunngghhh..." Light tidak sanggup menahannya. bulir air mata Light menetes, satu...

"...Matsuda..."

Light terkejut membuka matanya, bulir air matanya kembali terjatuh, dua tiga...

"...L, tolong lepas..." tiga, empat, lima...

"kau...JALANG." L terus mempererat genggaman tangannya di rambut Light...enam, tujuh, delapan, sembilan, sepuluh...

"...L...sakit L, kumohon lepaskan aku..." sebelas, dua belas, tiga belas...

"apa kau tidur dengan siapa saja, HAH!" bulir air matanya kini hanya sebentuk aliran deras dari mata Light. Light merasakan kengerian dari pancaran mata L. Warna merah mata L mulai berkilat-kilat.

"L...aku tidak..." L mendongakkan kepala Light dengan paksa, "Jangan bohong kau!" L menghempaskan badan Light ke kasurnya, seketika Light melindungi dirinya dengan membentuk tanda silang dengan kedua tangannya dari serangan L dan memejamkan matanya.

"L...demi Tuhan L, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri.."

L membalikkan badannya, membuka pintu ruangan itu dan pergi menghilang meninggalkan Light... lagi...

* * *

Light telah melewati tiga hari dalam ketakutan di ruang VIP rumah sakit itu. Tidak ada yang tahu Light dirawat disitu selain ayah, ibu, adik, dan L. Light tidak bisa tidur siang dan malam karena takut L tiba-tiba muncul disamping tempat tidur dan mencekiknya hingga mati.

Sehari yang lalu ia sudah boleh pulang dan bernafas lega karena L tidak lagi datang 'menjenguknya' disana. Namun Light tahu, ia berhutang besar pada L karena semua biaya rumah sakit dibayar oleh L. Ayah dan ibunya tidak akan sanggup membayar untuk ruang sekelas VIP di rumah sakit internasional seperti ini.

Hari ini ia sudah mulai kuliah. Baru saja ia melangkahkan kaki masuk gerbang universitas, suara dengan nada tinggi memanggilnya dari kejauhan sambil berlari mendekatinya. Mata seorang Amane Misa memang terlampau tajam.

"Rai chaaaa..." Misa terdiam...berhenti di depan muka Light "Rai..." Misa melihat penampilan Light, tangannya dan lehernya di gips, kantung matanya juga sudah berlebihan menandakan Light tidak tidur berhari-hari, walaupun ia tetap tampan...

Light tersenyum, mendengar panggilan kekanakan Misa itu, "Iya Misa-san...ada apa?"

"Ra..." mata Misa mulai berembun..."Rai-chaaanngg..." Misa mulai menangis dengan keras sambil memeluk Light.

"Mi...Misa-san...apa yang kau lakukan?" Light membelai rambut Misa dengan halus.

"Rai-chan, apa...apa ini semua salah Misa? Apa ini semua dilakukan oleh orang yang cemburu pada Misa? Katakan, Rai-chan..." Misa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lembut di dada L.

Light menjadi kebingungan "a..ano...Misa-san...jangan menangis...ini bukan perbuatan siapa-siapa.." Light menepuk punggung Misa yang masih memeluk dirinya. Misa bukan meredakan tangisnya, malah makin membesar. Light jadi khawatir.

"Misa-san...ayo kita pergi ke tempat yang lebih sepi ya, disini ada banyak orang. Malu lho nangis keras-keras di depan orang banyak..oke?" Misa mengangguk sambil sesenggukan.

"Ayo sini, Misa-san, duduklah." Akhirnya Light memilih taman di belakang universitas untuk mengobrol bersama Misa. Misa terus menggosok matanya. Light tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah Misa, "Misa, duduklah. Aku tadi dapat pesan dari Mayu, mau dengar?"

Misa mengintip dari balik baku jemarinya. Mayu adalah teman baik Misa. Sudah lama dia tidak mendengar kabar Mayu karena Mayu masih di Osaka, sedangkan Misa mengikuti jejak Light berkuliah di sini, namun Misa mengambil jurusan seni. Misa mengangguk. Light memutar voice call nya.

_"Misa nee-san, halooo apa kabarmu? Pasti kamu baik-baik saja kan? Dengan fans mu itu? Ahahaha. Nee-san, aku sedang di Osaka park, melihat sapi kesukaanmu dan melihat penguin yang mirip denganmu. Di sini banyak permainan, Nee-san...aku berharap kita bisa bermain bersama, karena aku sengaja tidak bermain sekarang. Aku sudah menitipkan tiket kereta untukmu ke Light Nii-chan. Segera kesini yaaa...aku menunggumu." _Light merogoh saku bajunya dan mendapatkan tiket kereta Misa.

"..huks...huks...tapi...Rai-chan.." Misa mengusap-usap matanya, masih sesenggukan.

"aku tidak apa-apa, Misa-san...Mayu merindukanmu. Pergilah..tiket kereta ini untuk hari Kamis. Aku tau jadwal kuliah mu tidak ada di tiga hari berikutnya, dan sekarang masih hari senin." Misa tidak merespon masih sesenggukan..."Tolong ya Misa-chan?" Misa yang mendengar itu langsung mengangguk sambil menggosok matanya.

Light mengeluarkan sapu tangannya "sudah, sudah...ini, hapus air matanya ya...jangan lupa cuci muka dulu sebelum masuk kelas. Cepatlah..kau ada kelas kan?" Misa mengecup pipi Light, berdiri, membalikkan badannya dan berlari ke arah gedung utama.

* * *

Light menarik nafas panjang, mengelus gips tangan dan lehernya bergantian. Light memejamkan mata sebentar menikmati hening dunianya sebentar, sebelum handphonenya berdering. Light membuka flip handphone nya dan ia tidak mengenal nomor ini, "Halo?"

"...cara yang bagus menenangkan anak kecil, Light." Suara baritone mulai terdengar

"...L?" bulu kuduk Light berdiri dan berniat mematikan telepon itu.

"temui aku 15 menit dari sekarang di atap gedung E." Telepon putus.

Light menggenggam handphonenya. Terbesit pikiran tidak mau pergi ke atas, namun ia sadar, ada sesuatu yang salah harus diluruskan dengan L saat ini juga.

* * *

"...baiklah L. Ada apa?"

"...Matsuda..."

Light tidak bergeming melihat ke arah L, "matsuda-senpai?"

"..."

"Matsuda-senpai? Aku sudah mendengar ini sebelumnya, dan aku sudah mengatakan padamu, L. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Matsuda-senpai." Light keheranan...

'SRAK!' L melempar foto ke muka Light dengan keras. Light meringis menahan sakit.

"Tidak ada apa-apa? Kau berpikir aku bodoh? Aku tuli? Aku bisu? Walaupun aku tidak pernah berbicara padamu?!" L menatap Light tajam dengan mata merahnya.

Light ketakutan dan kebingungan, namun ia segera mengambil sebuah foto di depannya. Itu gambar dia, di atas tempat tidur bersama dengan Matsuda. Dia yakin L tidak akan terprovokasi hanya dengan gambar tidur ini, bisa saja ini di setting. Kemudian ia menemukan gambar lain, ia sedang 'dimasuki' Matsuda. Kepala Light seperti disengat lebah, sesuatu yang aneh, kepalanya sakit sekali.

"Demi Tuhan L, ini bukan aku!" Light menjatuhkan foto itu dan memegangi kepalanya.

L mencengkram kerah baju Light, "Bukan?" L menarik kemeja Light hingga kancingnya terputus semua, "BUKAN KATAMU?" L menyeringai.

"..L...itu bukan..." L tidak mendengar lagi. Dirinya bagai kemasukan setan...setan yang tidak punya rasa kasihan...tidak. dia membuka celana Light, "L!" Light menahan celananya sekuat yang ia bisa dengan sebelah tangan saja. L habis kesabaran, dicengkramnya bahu Light yang sedang sakit..."UURRGHHH! L!" Light menangis, L tidak peduli.

L membuka celana Light hingga terlihat daerah pribadi Light. Light ketakutan, "L...jangan.."

Terlambat..L mendudukan dan membalikan posisi Light menjadi membelakanginya. L langsung memasukan kemaluannya ke lubang anus Light. Tanpa persiapan apapu. Light diperkosa L.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Light mengerang sejadinya..kesakitan. L meletakkan kemeja Light kedalam mulutnya agar tidak lagi berteriak.

"HEENNGG! HEEENNGG! UUUUUUUURRRRGHHHH!" Light kesakitan...lehernya, tangannya, bagian pribadinya...berdarah...Light harus menahan semua beban tubuhnya dalam keadaan ditunggangi L hanya dengan satu tangan kirinya.

L terus menyerang tanpa ampun. "HEENNGG! HHEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNGGG!" satu hentakan. Light tidak mau mengikuti irama L. Dua, tiga hentakan...darah dari anus Light mulai keluar...setitik- dua titik...

"HHEEEEEENNNNNGGGG!" Light memanggil nama L yang tidak berbeda dengan teriakan belaka karena sumpalan kemeja itu. L yang berada di belakang Light semakin bergairah dan menjambak rambut Light hingga mendongak ke atas sambil terus 'menungganginya'. Leher Light kembali berbunyi dan suaranya kini tak lagi terdengar. Hanya air mata yang keluar dari matanya menggambarkan kesakitan tubuh, hati da pikirannya saat ini.

L terus menambah kecepatannya, "Emhh...ah...ah..." Hanya L yang merasakan kenikmatan itu dengan kemaluannya menggesek anus Light yang telah dibanjiri darah.

"Ah...ah...ah...AHHHH!" hanya sebentar saja waktu yang diperlukan untuk L memperkosa Light, dan sekarang hasratnya sudah lepas. L mencabut kemaluannya kasar dan menghempaskan tubuh Light kasar. Light terkulai lemas, tidak mampu lagi menahan rasa sakit yang ia terima di seluruh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya yang dia rasa hanya sampah. Yang sudah tidak ada lagi kehormatannya.

"eeenngghhh...L..." L tidak mendengar rintihan Light yang tadi sudah mengiba dan menjadi-jadi, apalagi hanya gumaman kecil yang keluar dari mulut Light yang kini tertidur dalam posisi tertelungkup. L memakai celananya, "Light, jika ada yang memakaimu lagi, kupastikan kau betul-betul hanya sampah." L berlalu, menyeringai.

Light berdiri bertumpu sekuat tenaga dengan satu tangannya. Hatinya sangat sakit...sakit, tak ada yang mampu menyembuhkannya lagi. Dia diperkosa oleh orang yang dicintainya, tanpa ampun, tanpa cinta, tanpa apapun. Light tidak tahu lagi harus menangis seperti apa untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Sambil memasang seluruh pakaiannya, Matanya menatap kosong ke lantai, namun cairan jernih itu masih terus mengalir dari mata indahnya. Hari ini ia tidak bisa kuliah. Tidak dengan kondisi seperti ini.

Light turun dari atap gedung, kemejanya yang tak lagi ada kancing baju dibiarkan terbuka. "...L...kumohon, hentikan ini..." Light bergumam menahan air matanya berjalan lunglai menuruni satu demi satu anak tangga, menyeret bahunya yang bersender, bergesekan dengan dinding. Ia melewati pintu belakang, dengan harga diri yang telah hancur, tak ada lagi yang tersisa. Pelacur...

* * *

**_TBC_**

**Mind to RnR yah qaqa...mudah-mudahan ini cerita tiap minggu saya update. palingan tiga atau empat chapter...yah RnR dulu deh kalo gituh hehehe**

**makasih qaqa dan babang xD**


	3. Blurring

**Hai semuanya...ini adalah The End of Beginning versi edit nya...**

**Kenapa di edit? karena beberapa alasan yaahhhh**

**1\. saya kelewatan menggambarkan beberapa hal yang kecil-kecil**

**2\. temponya terlampau cepat**

**3\. saya mau ngedit aja :D**

**really thanks to BlackCrows untuk komen-komennya yang sangat membantu :D**

**_Penggambaran karakter L pada ff ini tidak bungkuk, tidak suka berjalan dengan kaki telanjang, tidak bermata panda. L pada cerita ini sangat formal layaknya Light._**

Bila malam telah terlewati, dan mentari kembali tersenyum,

aku hanya ingin cintamu, L.

namun, kini aku kehilangan bayanganmu

dan hatimu...

**-BlurringCh3-**

* * *

Light terus menggosok badannya dibawah shower apartement nya..terus digosok hingga memerah dengan satu tangannya. Ia menunduk sejadinya untuk melihat noda di daerah pribadinya. Sakit di lehernya tak lagi ia pedulikan. Ia ingin mengembalikan kehormatannya, harga dirinya. Ia menangis lagi, lagi, terus dari pagi hingga sore hari, dibawah shower, hingga ia merasa bersih, dan tertawa aneh karena dia merasa belum bersih dan membersihkannya lagi lagi dan lagi hingga pagi hari tiba.

Light kacau...matanya, lukanya, semuanya...ia bersiap pergi ke kampus dengan semua keadaan ini. Dia sudah gila. Benar-benar gila. Ia tetap berpakaian rapi dan bersih, ia menyisir rambutnya, memakai parfumnya, mengenakan setelah jas nya. Ia bercermin, namun ia tak bisa lagi melihat bayangannya di cermin. Kini yang ada hanya pelacur…

Begitu tiba di kampus, ia menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang. Ia berjalan dalam diam,matanya yang bercahaya kini redup, tanpa senyuman, menahan semua rasa sakit jiwa dan raganya. Berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia hanya tahu, hari ini kuliah. Ia harus menamatkan kuliah ini untuk membantu keluarganya.

"Rai-chan..." Misa hampir menangis melihat keadaan Light. Namun ia tidak bisa, Light melihatnya dengan tatapan kosong. Light tidak bisa menenangkannya. Ia yang harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Light sekarang.

Misa menarik lengan Light yang ia tahu kemarin tidak di gips, Light mengikutinya. Ia tidak melawan. Misa menahan tangisnya. Ia mendudukan Light dalam mobilnya dengan hati-hati, memasangkan seat belt, dan kemudian menutup pintunya. Misa masuk di kursi pengendara mobil, dan melesatkan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit terbesar di Tokyo.

* * *

Light sedang terbaring tidak berdaya di rumah sakit internasional ini. Ia kembali kesini untuk kedua kalinya. Pakaiannya sudah diganti dengan pakaian rumah sakit, semua lukanya sudah diobati, diperban, dipasang gips. Namun luka di hatinya, tak ada yangbisa menyembuhkannya.

Misa menungguinya, menunggu hingga ia tersadar dan tersenyum, meredakan tangisnya, menyuruhnya main ke tempat Mayu, apapun, asal Light berbicara padanya bahwa sekarang ia bermimpi. Tapi Light tidak berkata apa-apa. Hanya menatap kosong ke langit-langit dinding rumah sakit. Hati Misa mencelos melihat Light di hadapannya..ini bukan Light..ini boneka.

Sudah berhari-hari Misa menemani Light di rumah sakit. Ini sudah seminggu. Misa batal pergi ke Osaka dan sudah ditarik oleh orangtuanya untuk pulang. Misa ingin berteriak tidak mau pulang, namun itu akan mengganggu Light. Misa pasrah dan meninggalkan Light dalam pengawasan rumah sakit...tidak lama hanya sehari.

* * *

"Greeekkk..." pintu bergeser 5 menit kemudian. Light tidak peduli. Dia tidak lagi mendengar suara di sekitarnya. Sosok itu duduk disebelahnya.

"..."

Light diam, namun otaknya masih tetap bekerja. Ia merasakan sesuatu, udara sekelilingnya terasa berubah. Matanya mulai bergerak tak tentu arah, tangannya menggapai-gapai sesuatu, mencari-cari untuk melindungi dirinya dari semua yang ia rasa berubah dan akhir membentuk siluet sedang memegang pisau walaupun tidak ada benda di tangannya. Light berdiri, terduduk, meraba dinding untuk berlari ke sudut ruangan sambil terus mengarahkan pisaunya ke daerah lain.

"Hrgghh! Hrgghh!" Light tidak berbicara, hanya mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Light tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas lagi. Dia tidak melihat orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Sekarang dia hidup dalam imajinasinya saja. Namun ia tahu, suara ini adalah suara bahaya.

"…." tangan manusia itu kembali melempar foto yang pernah ia lemparkan di atas atap gedung E, ke atas tempat tidur Light. Light menendang-nendang sprei kasurnya, selagi sosok itu keluar pergi meninggalkannya dalam keheningan lagi, lagi dan lagi.

* * *

Hari ini sudah bulan kedua Light dirawat. Seminggu yang lalu seluruh keluarga Light datang, menangis melihat keadaan Light. Light tidak menggubris kehadiran keluarganya, dia bahkan tidak menengok untuk melihat siapa yang datang ke ruangannya. Light hanya mengetahui satu bahaya, dan hanya itu yang akan direspon oleh tubuhnya.

Mayu menangis, memeluk Misa yang saat itu juga menemani Light di rumah sakit. Ayah dan Ibu Light menangis dalam diam tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat oleh mereka untuk anak lelakinya. Mereka bahkan tak tahu mengapa Light menjadi gila seperti ini. Tatapannya kosong.

"….Light…..anakku…" Ibu mengelus lembut kepala anaknya yang kini terbaring tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit, "Nak…"

Light menoleh ke arahnya namun tak menjawab ibunya. Mata Light hanya memantulkan bayangannya saja, bukan lagi cahaya yang menyinari dunianya sebagai ibu.

"Light….Light…" Ibu menahan tangis sambil meremas tangan Light. Mayu menghampiri ibu, memegang tangan ibu yang sedang meremas tangan kakaknya.

"Ibu, jangan menangis. Nii-san hanya tertidur sementara…." Mayu memeluk ibunya yang ia tahu sedang merapatkan giginya, menahan tangis agar suaranya tidak keluar dan mengganggu Light.

Suatu ketika, Light terkaget. Dia terbangun, akhirnya dia melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Kepalanya sakit, berdengung. Light merasakan seluruh badannya masih sakit. Dia tak ingat sudah berapa lama ia ada di ruangan ini...karena yang terakhir ia ingat hanya tentang masa lalunya bersama L.

* * *

**-Lights' POV-**

"L?" L? Aku mengucapkan nama itu berulang kali. Aku mencoba mengingat ingatan masa lalu ku. L? Aku tidak mengerti. Gambarannya hilang. Tidak lagi ada di kepalaku.

"Siapa L?" bisikku agak keras.

"GREEKKK." Pintu ruangan tempat aku tertidur itu bergeser. Seseorang masuk...tidak, banyak orang...

"kakak?" suara perempuan yang sangat indah itu mengalir di telingaku.

"Mayu?" aku terheran melihatnya. "Mayu apa yang kau...ayah? ibu?"

Mayu menghambur, berlari ke arahku dan memelukku. Dia menangis, menangis sejadinya, "Mayu, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menangis?" aku kebingungan. Aku hanya bisa mengelus lembut rambutnya.

"Nak...ka...kau sudah sa...dar?" Ibu ku bertanya terbata-bata dan matanya juga sudah mulai berair, tidak kalah dengan Mayu.

"Ibu? Sadar apa? Ini di rumah sakit bu? Apakah aku sakit?"

"Light...iya, kau sakit, nak." Ayahku menjawab tanyaku sambil memijit batang batang hidung di dekat alisnya, dan kulihat ayah menangis?

"Kapan, ayah?" tanyaku lagi tanpa melepas tangaku dari kepala Mayu yang masih menangis di dadaku.

"..."

"Ah! Ayah! Besok aku ada ujian! Bulan ini adalah bulan untuk ujian akhir semester! Aku harus buru-buru. Maaf ayah, aku harus pulang dan belajar! Ini sudah tahun akhirku!" aku segera mengambil kemejaku yang kulihat ada di ruangan itu dan segera berlari ke arah pintu, membukanya, namun tanganku ditarik oleh ayah. Ibu dan Mayu ternganga kaget saling bertatapan.

"Ayah? Kenapa?" aku menatap ayah.

"Nak, menurutmu sekarang hari apa?" tanya ayah serius dari balik kacamata yang telah dipakainya lagi.

"...26...Februari...ayah?" Ayah dan Ibu Light hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan setitik air mata kembali keluar setelah hadirnya kebahagiaan. Mereka tahu, anaknya hanya sadar, tapi belum sembuh total. Mayu hanya terdiam, melihat kalender di handphonenya.

"...Nak, kau dibawa oleh Misa, ke rumah sakit ini pada tanggal 28 Februari...itu dua bulan yang lalu, Nak"

Ibu dan Mayu menatapku tak percaya. Aku tidak mengerti ini. 26? 28? Kemana aku di tanggal 27? Apa yang terjadi padaku di tanggal 27? Aku tidak pernah ingat telah melewati tanggal 27 Februari di tahun ini seumur hidupku...

**-End of Light's POV-**

* * *

Tanggal 31 April, setelah melalui tes kejiwaan yang melelahkan selama satu bulan dan mengikuti beberapa terapi, Light sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit. Tidak dengan syarat, tidak dengan apapun. Meskipun terasa pusing, Light tidak pernah ingat mengapa ia masuk rumah sakit.

Ayah, Ibu dan Mayu mengantar Light ke tempat tinggalnya dan berpamitan untuk langsung pulang ke Osaka, dan di hari ini juga Light langsung menuju kampus. Ia merasa harus segera menyelesaikan urusannya tentang ujian akhirnya, berhubung saat ini mahasiswa sedang liburan akhir semester. Ini adalah saatnya untuk melakukan ujian susulan.

Light mengurus urusannya. Ia harus mondari-mandir dari gedung fakultas ke gedung kuliah untuk mengurus hal ini dari pukul 08.00 dan berhasil mendapatkan izin untuk melakukan ujian susulan 4 dari 5 dosennya. Light langsung berlari ke perpustakaan untuk belajar, mengejar beberapa ketinggalan belajarnya, dan saat ini menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pagi. Light mengambil beberapa buku dari beberapa rak, menumpuknya di meja, kemudian duduk dan mulai membacanya sambil mencatat beberapa poin penting.

Light sudah menghabiskan waktu sekitar 2 jam di perpustakaan untuk belajar. Light tidak mempedulikan sekelilingnya lagi, karena ia berjanji untuk melakukan ujian susulan ke empatnya sekaligus pada esok hari, sedangkan ia hanyalah mahasiswa rata-rata yang biasa saja. Ia mulai merasakan kantuk yang menyerang. Beberapa kali otaknya kosong dan matanya tiba-tiba saja tertutup, membuat pensilnya terjatuh. Kadang ia mengambil kesempatan beberapa menit untuk tidur diatas tumpukan buku yang sedang ia pinjam. Inilah kelakuan Light selama setengah jam terakhir.

Tak lama kemudian, kursi di depan Light tergeser ke belakang. Seseorang duduk di depannya. Light tidak peduli, dia hanya ingin belajar dan mengusir rasa kantuknya. Orang di depan Light melihatnya dengan begitu intens...tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya selama satu jam kemudian Light belajar, menambah waktunya menjadi 3 jam di dalam perpustakaan.

"...Yagami..." orang itu mulai bicara.

Light terdiam, ia mendongak ke arah depannya untuk melihat orang yang memanggil marganya. Light hanya punya sedikit teman. Sebagian besar temannya memanggilnya dengan nama Light, Rai, Raito, atau apapun itu, ya nama depannya. Namun seumur hidupnya, ia hanya ingat satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan marga keluarganya, namun tanpa embel-embel -kun di belakangnya.

"...Matsuda-senpai?" Light ternganga melihat Matsuda ada di depannya. Light melihat sosok yang pas dengan penggambarannya tentang Matsuda. Rambutnya yang lurus agak donker, kulitnya yang putih, suaranya yang lembut. Matsuda tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah Light.

"Hai, Yagami. Sangat sibuk?" Matsuda meletakkan pipi kanannya untuk dapat ditahan oleh jemari tangan kanannya. Senyumnya begitu bercahaya di mata Light.

"...ti...tidak senpai...ini hanya...besok ada ujian..susulan.." Light mencibir dirinya sendiri, membereskan buku-bukunya yang berantakan...sekalian juga dengan rambutnya.

"waw...kau sangat rajin, Yagami..kau adalah satu-satunya mahasiswa yang ujian ketika yang lain libur. Butuh bantuan?" matsuda menawarkan bantuan sukarelanya.

"Ti..tidak senpai..." Light tertunduk malu. Wajar saja, Matsuda adalah siswa nomor 1 ketika ia sekolah dulu ketika SMA. Light merasa sangat bodoh. Ia tidak pernah mendapatkan juara kelas, ia hanya biasa saja. Namun ia sangat heran teman-temannya adalah orang-orang yang super terkenal, menyebabkan ia terbawa untuk terkenal. Numpang nama kalau kata orang.

"Baiklah, Yagami, belajarlah dengan rajin. Aku kembali dulu ya..."

"...Se...senpai..."

Matsuda berbalik melihat Yagami, "Hm?"

"...tidak, senpai...kapan kau kembali?"

"Hari ini, yagami. Jam 8 tadi."

"..." Yagami terdiam, "se...senpai...bisakah kau ajarkan ini padaku?" Yagami menyodorkan sebuah buku ke depan mukanya tanpa melihat Matsuda. Matsuda terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Light yang seperti itu. Matsuda menarik kembali kursinya dan duduk di depan Light, "Baiklah, Yagami."

Matsuda mengajari Light hingga petang menjelang. Light dari yang biasanya tidak mengerti, sekarang sangat mengerti dan sangat yakin untuk ujian besok.

"Te...terimakasih, Matsuda-senpai..." Light berkata malu-malu.

"sama-sama, Yagami."

"emmmm...apakah senpai bekerja di universitas ini?"

"Hem?"

"Emmmm...karena aku yakin senpai pasti sudah selesai kuliah. Selama ini senpai melanjutkan kuliah di finlandia kan?" Light bertanya malu-malu (author: cini aku cubit cium peyuk /duesshhh)

Matsuda tersenyum simpul, "Ya, Yagami, aku sudah selesai kuliah. Namun aku tidak bekerja disini."

"...lalu mengapa senpai ada disini?"

"...hanya ingin menyampaikan salam setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu padamu, Yagami.."

"...he...he he..." Light salah tingkah sambil menggaruk pipinya yang ia rasa mulai panas.

* * *

**-Light's POV-**

Matsuda-senpai...aku teringat sesuatu. Rahasia yang bahkan selalu kusimpan sendirian. Aku menyukai Matsuda-senpai, sewaktu aku masih SMA kelas 1. Matsuda-senpai 2 tahun lebih tua dari ku, saat aku masuk, dia ada di kelas 3 SMA. Namun aku hanya suka mengobrol dengannya.

Matsuda-senpai adalah lelaki most-wanted di sekolahku. Seharusnya dia hanya tinggal menjentikkan jari, lalu semua siswa akan rela menyerahkan diri padanya, yah siswa, laki-laki maupun perempuan. Ketampanan Matsuda-senpai sangatlah luar biasa disertai pula dengan kepintarannya.

Aku ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku sedang di atap sekolah, sedang makan siang bersama...makan siang...bersama...eeemmm...bersama teman-temanku...teman-teman...atau bersama seorang teman? Atau aku sendirian? Mungkin aku sudah terlalu tua untuk mengingatnya..hehehe..

Matsuda-senpai datang dari pintu masuk yang juga merupakan satu-satunya pintu keluar dari atap sekolah. Aku melihatnya, keluar dari pintu menuju keatap sendirian, namun kemudian disusul kedua temannya. Matsuda senpai sangat tampan, aku akui itu. Namun saat itu aku sama sekali tidak tertarik.

Sampai saat itu...saat...emm...saat...baiklah aku tidak tau kapan aku mulai menyukainya atau mungkin aku hanya kagum, entahlah. Namun aku tidak pernah melakukan kontak fisik dengannya. Apapun. Kami bahkan belum pernah bersalaman...seingatku belum pernah. Tidak sampai aku bertemu lagi dan baru mengenalnya ketika aku terbangun di sebuah rumah sakit.

He? Kenapa waktu itu ada di rumah sakit? Entahlah...kurasa aku jatuh dari tangga. Hehe..

Matsuda-senpai sangat baik terhadapku. Sejak saat itu, aku sangat sering mengobrol dengannya. Aku menceritakan semua tentangnya ke...

_'UURRGHH!'_ Kepalaku! Sakit sekali!

**-end of Light's POV-**

Light memegangi kepalanya. Matsuda langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya dan memegangi kepala Light. "Yagami! Yagami!" Matsuda memegang kepala Light dan sedikit mengguncangnya dengan lembut.

"Light…..Light!"

Light tersadar. Ia tetap memegangi kepala sambil membuka matanya dan melihat Matsuda-senpai. Muka Light memerah, "Li...Light?". muka Matsuda-senpai juga langsung merah dan panas mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Light.

"ma...maaf, Yagami.."

Light tersenyum, "Tidak apa, senpai. Aku merasa sangat senang kau memanggil nama depanku"

Senyuman Light seketika menampar hati terdalam pria tampan berambut hitam dongker itu. Matsuda hanya bisa tersenyum juga menanggapinya. Jadi salah tingkah.

"...Yagami, bagaimana dengan kabar temanmu?"

Light melihat Matsuda, lurus-lurus. Tidak yakin apa yang dikatakan oleh Matsuda, "... teman?"

Matsuda juga jadi ikut bingung menghadapi kebingungan Light, "iya temanmu..."

Light benar-benar tidak mengerti, dia menyebutkan satu nama, "Misa-san?"

"Misa?" Matsuda tertegun, "tidak, dia laki-laki...yang mempunyai mata merah?"

Light terdiam, mencari-cari ingatannya. Ia menyentuh bibirnya ketika mengucapkan satu kata yang membuat air mukanya sangat kebingungan, "...merah..."

* * *

**_TBC_**

**Mind to RnR yah qaqa...mudah-mudahan ini cerita tiap minggu saya update. palingan tiga atau empat chapter...yah RnR dulu deh kalo gituh hehehe**

**makasih qaqa dan babang xD**


	4. Remembering and Laughing

**Hai semuanya...ini adalah The End of Beginning versi edit nya...**

**Kenapa di edit? karena beberapa alasan yaahhhh**

**1\. saya kelewatan menggambarkan beberapa hal yang kecil-kecil**

**2\. temponya terlampau cepat**

**3\. saya mau ngedit aja :D**

**really thanks to BlackCrows untuk komen-komennya yang sangat membantu :D**

**_Penggambaran karakter L pada ff ini tidak bungkuk, tidak suka berjalan dengan kaki telanjang, tidak bermata panda. L pada cerita ini sangat formal layaknya Light._**

Bila malam telah terlewati, dan mentari kembali tersenyum,

aku hanya ingin cintamu, L.

namun, kini aku kehilangan bayanganmu

dan hatimu...

tahukah kau jalan hatiku?

tidak?

**-RememberingandLaughingCh4-**

* * *

Sepanjang jalan pulang ke apartement, Light memikirkan teman bermata merah yang disebutkan oleh Matsuda. Dia berpikir keras, namun tak ada satu bayanganpun muncul dalam benaknya. Dia tidak pernah mempunyai teman bermata merah seumur hidupnya.

Light lelah memikirkannya. Dia menyerah dan membeli es krim di swalayan terdekat untuk mendinginkan pikirannya yang sudah bpanas karena belajar dengan jenius nomor satu di masa SMA nya dan juga tentang teman bermata merah itu.

Light sudah memilih es krim nya dan pergi menuju kasir. Beberapa meter sebelum mencapai kasir, Light menubruk seorang pria berkacamata hitam, tingginya hampir setinggi Light, rambutnya hitam bagaikan kelamnya malam. Light menunduk, membungkuk meminta maaf. Pria itu hanya diam saja. Ketika Light melihat ke arah wajahnya, pria itu hanya menyeringai menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang putih dan rapi, kemudian pergi melewati Light tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya.

Light tidak mengerti orang itu. Ia hanya menggeleng dan segera menuju kasir tanpa menyadari sepasang mata dibalik kacamata itu terus memperhatikannya hingga ia keluar swalayan.

* * *

Hari ini Light akan menjalani ujian susulan maratonnya. 4 dari 5 dosen telah memberikan persetujuan sebelumnya. Light merasa sangat siap pagi ini, karena ia mendapatkan charge semangat yang berasal dari SMS Misa, Matsuda dan juga adiknya tersayang, Mayu.

-skip time-

Light telah berada lebih dari empat jam di gedung kuliah D untuk melakukan ujian bersama empat dosen itu. Wajah Light pucat luar biasa, keringatnya bercucuran, karena dia merasa kelewat beruntung bisa mengerjakan sebagian besar soal dan sebagian kecilnya kosong atau dikarang indah.

Light membereskan semua alat tulisnya dan bersiap menuju fakultasnya untuk menemui dosen ke-lima untuk meminta ujian susulan karena dirinya masuk rumah sakit tanpa alasan yang dia ketahui selama 2 bulan. Ia keluar dari gedung D, melewati beberapa gedung kuliah lain, termasuk gedung E. Light berhenti sejenak, melihat dari bawah ke atas gedung bercat coklat dengan desain bata yang timbul itu. Ketika melihat bagian teratas gedung E, badan Light menggigil. Light merasa aneh. Dia memalingkan muka dan langsung melarikan diri sekencang mungkin untuk menghilangkan rasa menggigil yang timbul.

Light sudah berada di depan ruangan Dosen yang bernama Reiner. Namanya seperti orang asing hanya karena ia berdarah campuran. Ia mengetuk pintu ruangan Reiner, dan membuka pintunya. "Maaf mengganggu, selamat siang Pak Re..." belum sempat Light meneruskan perkataannya, Light melihat sosok yang bukan Reiner sedang duduk bersandar di kursi kebesaran Reiner. Seseorang dengan setelan jas formal berwarna abu-abu, rambut hitamnya agak sedikit berantakan, panjang dan matanya menatap lurus kepada Light...mata merahnya.

Badan Light mengejang, kaku tak bisa bergerak. Darahnya berdesir kencang, mukanya memerah, degup jatungnya tak beraturan..lagi-lagi ia merasakan sebuah ketakutan yang tak bisa ia gambarkan,namun ia tak bisa memalingkan mukanya. Light tidak tahu mengapa ini bisa terjadi padanya. Ia bahkan tidak kenal orang ini.

"...ma...maaf saya..." lagi-lagi mata Light mulai berkaca-kaca, ia tertunduk dan menahan nafas.

"...ujianmu hari ini jam 4. Pergilah."

Light masih tak bisa bergerak, namun ia paksakan. Light panik, dia bahkan tidak bisa menggeser tetap memaksakannya, "te...te..terima...kas..ih..pak..." dan akhirnya badannya dapat berbalik, gemetaran dan menutup pintu ruangan Reiner.

* * *

Light berada di ruangan gedung E, namun ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi mengerjakan ujian. Badannya merespon sebuah ketakutan yang teramat sangat dari tatapan dari orang yang mengaku sebagai asisten dosen Reiner. Ia tak dapat menulis dengan lancar. Pena nya terus bergerak-gerak tak tentu arah. Orang itu tetap memperhatikan dari jauh. Light meliriknya secara diam-diam, ketakutan. Keringatnya terus mengalir. _'apa yang akan aku jawab untuk ujian ini? jika aku gagal, habislah aku dan keluargaku!'_ batin Light melawan ketakutannya dan menahan tremor tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiri, lalu mengambil nafas panjang, dan menghembuskan nafasnya.

'tap..tap..tap' suara sepatu asdos itu mulai bergerak, mendekati tempat duduk Light. Light yang sudah tenang, kembali tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya. Ia hanya berdua di ruangan itu. Tidak ada orang lain.

'tap..tap..tap..' langkahnya terus mendekat, bulu kuduk Light berdiri, bergidik ngeri, dan akhirnya Light bisa merasakan kehadiran orang itu disebelahnya. Light tidak berhenti menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Orang itu menjambak rambut Light dengan kasar dan memutar kepala Light agar menghadapnya. Light lebih ketakutan dari yang tadi. Dia takut...takut...takut...dia ingin lari, namun dia tak punya kekuatan.

"...kau menikmatinya bersama Matsuda, Light?" orang itu mulai berbicara.

"..." Light tidak bisa menjawab. Ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Jawab aku, BRENGSEK." Nada suara orang itu terdengar datar saat mengucapkannya.

Hati Light sakit. Ia tidak pernah mendapat cacian dari orang disekitarnya sebelum saat ini. Ia merasa satu tingkat harga dirinya telah jatuh.

"...a...aku..belajar bersamanya..p...pak..." matanya melihat ke arah lain.

"..." orang itu terdiam. Kemudian ia menghempaskan Light dengan kasar ke dinding ruangan. Light terduduk tak berdaya, ketakutan memandang orang gila ini. Ia menunduk, mensejajarkan diri dengan Light. Tangannya langsung melepaskan kemeja Light dengan paksa.

"!" Light kaget namun tak dapat mengeluarkan suara. Orang itu segera menjadikan kemeja Light untuk membungkam mulut Light. Dia juga langsung melepaskan celana Light dengan paksa. Light meronta-ronta, mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa untuk menendang orang ini. Namun kakinya ditangkap dan dihempaskan begitu saja.

Mata merah itu melihatnya, menatapnya. Light melihat kekelaman yang amat sangat didalamnya. Namun lama-lama berubah menjadi pandangann ancaman. Pria itu terkekeh. Menelanjangi bagian bawah Light dan mengikat tangan L dengan celana itu. Light menggeleng sekuat tenaga. Light meronta-ronta...dia menangis sejadinya. Dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Dia tak mengenal pria ini sama sekali, namun dia merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa ketika berada di dekatnya.

"...Light..."

"! HENG! ERRGGHH!" Light memohon pengampunan dari balik bungkaman mulutnya. Memohon untuk tak disentuh...Kilatan merah mata itu semakin liar...pria itu terkekeh melihat penderitaan Light.

"...jalang..."

Kepala Light sakit...pusing berputar-putar. Light berusaha menjauh dari orang itu, padahal sudah tak ada jalan lagi di belakangnya.

Orang itu menjambak kasar rambut Light, menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas hingga terlihat wajah Light yang sudah tak karuan. Matanya sudah merah dan sembab karena tangisannya yang tak berguna.

"..akan kuajarkan kembali padamu, rasa sakit itu, Light."

Orang itu menggigit leher Light dengan kasar hingga berdarah.."HHUUUNGHHH!" Light mengerang kesakitan. Dia menjilat bibirnya yang dihiasi darah dan tersenyum puas melihat kesakitan Light.

Dia langsung membalikkan tubuh Light. Light tercengang. Light berusaha untuk kabur. Menggerakkan tubuhnya kesana kemari..."HHRRRGGGHHH! UUUUGGNNHHH!" Light masih menangis...menangisi harga dirinya.

Satu jari tangan itu masuk kedalam anus Light dengan paksa.

"HHHRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Light kesakitan...sakit sekali...Light tidak bisa bergerak.

"...apakah seperti ini saat Matsuda memasukimu, Light?"

Light terus meronta, menundukkan kepalanya menahan rasa sakit.

_'TIDAK!'_ hati Light meringis. Kalau perlu dia akan berlutut untuk memohon pada pria ini menghentikan tindakannya.

Dua jari...anus Light mengeluarkan darah. Light menahan rasa sakitnya. Dia sudah merasa percuma melawan pria ini. Dia tersenyum melihat Light kesakitan. Memaju mundurkan jarinya yang berada di anus Light dengan kasar.

Light terkejut. Ia melihat ke belakang dengan tatapan membelalak, tidak menyangka pria ini akan melakukan itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras dengan matanya yang dibanjiri basahan berasal dari matanya. Light terus memohon... _'JANGAN! KUMOHON JANGAN!'_

"..." dia mengeluarkan jarinya dari anus Light.

Light bernafas lega di sela-sela ringisannya menahan sakit, ia mengira penyiksaan ini sudah ia terkejut, kepalanya mendongak ke atas dan membalikkan lehernya ke belakang untuk melihat pria itu...membuka celananya...tersenyum...tidak, menyeringai...

Kepala Light seperti tersengat lebah..beberapa gambar mulai berkelebat di pikirannya.

"HHUNGGHH!" Light memejamkan mata sekuat-kuatnya. Dia tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit di kepala dan juga bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"!" Light terkejut. Pria itu tiba-tiba memasukinya. Light tidak sanggup menahannya...ia menunduk, menggigit kencang kain yang diikatkan di mulutnya. Ingatan yang dengan kencang berlari kini mulai sedikit melambat.

"...HENG!"

"...Ah...Light...apakah Matsuda...tidak membuat longgar punyamu?" L memejamkan matanya menikmati penisnya di anus Light.

Pria itu terus memajumundurkan kemaluannya di dalam anus Light..terus, terus, anus Light terus mengucurkan darah, dan pria itu menikmatinya. Tiap desahan yang dikeluarkannya membuat Light harus menahan sakit dengan memejamkan matanya, membungkukan badannya..apapun yang dapat menghilangkan kesakitannya.

Beberapa ingatan yang melambat mulai terlihat gambarannya oleh Light. Ia mulai ingat..

'_..JALANG!' _kilatan mata merahnya...

"HHEENNGG!" badan Light mengejang. Pria berkulit pucat itu terus memajumundurkan kemaluannya di bagian belakang Light.

_'kau tahu sakit, Light?'_ seringainya...

"HHHEEEEEENNN!" kepala Light mendongak dan menggeleng dengan keras. Pria itu menambah kecepatannya.

"...Ah..Ah..."

_'..Light...'_ Light menundukkan kepalanya mencoba mengingat dengan baik di seluruh kesakitannya.

_'...Light...'_

_'...Light...'_

_'Hai! Aku Yagami Light! Maukah kau berteman denganku?'_

Light membuka bola matanya selebar mungkin. L mempenetrasikan kemaluannya ke dalam anus Light sedalam-dalamnya, tangannya menarik kejam rambut Light sehingga Light mendongak keatas dengan postur yang dipaksakan.

"..ungghhh.." cairan putih kental milik pria itu membanjiri anus Light. Tumpah keluar, Light tidak sanggup untuk menampungnya. Namun Light tidak menunjukkan tanda kepuasan atau apapun. Light sudah kotor. Ya, kembali menjadi hina..

"..eenngg..engg..."Light menyerah sudah. Terlambat baginya untuk memohon pengampunan pria itu. Ia melepas tubuh Light dengan kasar, tertidur di atas lantai ruangan yang dingin, tanpa selembar kain pun menutupi tubuhnya.

Ia merapikan pakaiannya, merapikan celananya, menuju kearah Light. Light mundur dengan posisi tertidur hingga membentur dinding. Dia menggeleng keras. Tidak, jangan lagi, tidak...itulah yang ingin Light sampaikan. Dia terus mundur hingga tak ada ruang lagi di belakangnya.

"Henngg! HENGG!" tangan Light masih terikat di belakang, ia tak mampu melakukan apapun.

Pria itu berhenti tepat di depan muka Light, tersenyum hingga giginya terlihat, membuka ikatan kain di mulut Light, menyentuh sehelai rambut Light hingga Light merasakan tubuhnya mengejang, "..tidur, tidurlah Light...kenanglah aku dalam mimpimu..." Dia pergi melambaikan kertas ujian Light sembari menuju pintu keluar, membawa semua yang Light punya. Harga dirinya, kehormatannya, semuanya tanpa tersisa.

"...L..." Light menangis LAGI, menahan suara tangisnya, menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah.

* * *

Light sudah mengingat semuanya. Ia berkaca di kamar mandi apartementnya, melihat matanya, melihat rambutnya, melihat seluruh wajahnya yang telah nista, tak pantas lagi untuk dipandang, namun Light harus melihat dirinya di kaca itu. Dia harus kuat, untuk orang yang disayanginya ayahnya, ibunya, Mayu, Misa. Light menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di tubuh bagian bawahnya, "ughh..."

Light tidak lupa kejadian kemarin, tidak lagi. Sudah dua kali L menodainya.

"ha..ha..." Light tertawa, menertawai dirinya. Apakah pantas disebut dinodai oleh orang yang dicintainya? Light menggambar huruf L di cermin yang berembun "hahaha..." Light terus tertawa..terus..terus...hingga ia puas menertawai kebodohannya.

"Tidak, bukan dinodai. L mencintaiku." Light mulai berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Meyakinkan dirinya agar L bukan menjadi beban, namun menjadi kebahagiaannya.

dibawah aliran shower, Light membasahi diri dan mulai mengingat kembali ingatannya yang telah berlalu. Mengingat mata merah L, mengingat sentuhan L, mengingat amarah L, semuanya... _'ah...tanggal 27 Februari..aku melewatkannya bersama orang yang kucintai'_

"hi..hi...hi..."

* * *

**_TBC_**

**Mind to RnR yah qaqa...mudah-mudahan ini cerita tiap minggu saya update. palingan tiga atau empat chapter...yah RnR dulu deh kalo gituh hehehe**

**makasih qaqa dan babang xD**


	5. Broken Cassette

**_Penggambaran karakter L pada ff ini tidak bungkuk, tidak suka berjalan dengan kaki telanjang, tidak bermata panda. L pada cerita ini sangat formal layaknya Light._**

Bila malam telah terlewati, dan mentari kembali tersenyum,

aku hanya ingin cintamu, L.

namun, kini aku kehilangan bayanganmu

dan hatimu...

tahukah kau jalan hatiku?

tidak?

mengapa engkau lari, L?

**-BrokenCassetteCh5-**

* * *

Light berjalan, dengan senyuman yang biasanya. Ia menyapa tiap orang yang ia temui dengan sangat ramah hingga yang disapa pun terheran-heran.

"pagi, Yagami.."

Light melihat ke belakangnya, melihat Matsuda-senpai yang menyapanya dari kejauhan dengan rambut yang hampir bewarna kelam, mata Light menatap siluet indah yang nampak berbeda di matanya '_..L...'_

"...Pagi...Matsuda-senpai." Light tersenyum selebar mungkin hingga giginya terlihat. Itulah senyum terindah yang pernah dilihat Matsuda seumur hidupnya.

_**-Matsuda's POV-**_

Aku terpana melihat senyuman indah yang menyambutku di pagi hari. Yagami Light. Sudah berapa lama aku tak melihat dia tersenyum seperti ini? Ah sudah lama sekali...

Aku ingat, ketika bertemu dengannya di atap sekolah, aku sedang bersama Mello dan Near. Kami bertiga pergi ke atap sekolah karena memang biasanya kami pergi kesana setiap jam istirahat siang. Aku selalu menaiki tangga lebih dahulu, Mello dan Near selalu bertengkar di belakangku memperebutkan cokelat mulai dari yang sangat mini hingga yang besar. Keributan seperti itu membuatku bersyukur masih bisa menikmati istirahat siang di tengah kebosananku selalu belajar hingga matahari terbenam nanti.

Sangat jarang orang yang ingin pergi ke atap sekolah karena ada lorong sepi yang harus dilewati jika ingin kesana, dan menurut mereka itu menyeramkan.

Aku membuka pintu atap sekolah, dan melihat ada dua orang di sudut kanan atap sedang makan siang. Yang satu tidak berekspresi, bermata merah dan berambut hitamkelam sedang duduk meluruskan kakinya bersender pada pembatas besi. Disebelahnya ada seorang laki-laki dengan paras menawan berambut emas, dengan mata coklat madu duduk bersimpuh menghadap ke laki-laki tanpa ekspresi tersebut. Mengucapkan beberapa kata yang tidak bisa kudengar, namun bisa kulihat lelaki berambut kelam itu tidak menjawab sepatah katapun.

Aku melihat dengan jelas disana hanya ada satu tempat makan dan hanya ada di depan pria menawan yang kuceritakan tadi. Mello dan Near datang dari arah belakangku, membuat keributan yang memekakkan telinga. Aku tak tahan dengan mereka berdua. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke arah lain dan kututup telingaku dengan harapan tak bisa mendengar suara ribut mereka berdua.

Saat aku menutup telingaku, aku merasakan salah seorang diantara kedua orang yang kuceritakan tadi seperti menatap kami, lalu aku balik menatapnya sambil tetap menutup telingaku. Mataku bertemu pandang dengan mata madunya. Dia memandang ke arah kami dengan heran. Akupun jadi malu atas kelakuan kedua temanku ini. ia melihat padaku, kemudian berbicara pada lelaki tanpa emosi di depannya, menunjuk kami, demi Tuhan aku tak melihat si mata merah itu menanggapi sedikitpun. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum, selebar-lebarnya dengan sepenuh hati. Luar biasa bagaikan malaikat yang tak akan pernah kehilangan keindahannya.

Namun setelah kejadian itu, aku bahkan tak pernah melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu lagi. Entah kenapa aku pun tak tau.

"Li...Ya..gami..."

Yagami melihatku dan tersenyum aneh. Kini aku bisa melihat pancaran sinar matanya yang aneh selagi melihatku. Dia seperti...sedang tidak sadar..

"Ya, Matsuda-senpai. Kau boleh memanggilku Light saja" kemudian dia pergi meninggalkanku di tengah keraguan.

**-_end of Matsuda's POV-_**

* * *

"Rai-channnnn~~~" Misa mulai meribut di kampus padahal Light baru saja masuk kelas. Menghambur, matanya berkeliling mencari lelaki tampan berdasi merah dengan kemeja putih serta celana bahan hitam yang menjadi ciri khas Light Yagami. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang duduk dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas meja perkuliahan di pojok kanan kelas paling depan. Matanya menatap ke_ white board,_ namun tak ada ekspresi yang dikeluarkannya.

Misa melihat white board dengan tulisan macam apa yang mampu menarik perhatian Rai-chan nya ketimbang mendengar panggilan mesranya yang banyak diidamkan para lelaki.

...kosong... Misa sweatdrop. _'berani-beraninya whiteboard kosong mencuri perhatian Rai-chan ku! Ku hancurkan dia besok!'_ Misa menggembungkan pipinya dan berjalan dengan langkah besar-besar menuju ke kursi pemuda bersurai emas itu.

"Raiiiiiii-chaaaaannnnnn~~~" Misa memangku dagu dengan kedua tangannya, badannya membentuk huruf L terbalik, kakinya yang jenjang menahan beratnya. Misa terlampau heran, mengapa Light tidak menyadari kehadirannya padahal ia sudah berada di depan mata pemuda itu.

Light mengalihkan pandangannya tetap tanpa ekspresi. Misa melihatnya dan tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi putihnya. Light tersenyum sekilas, bahkan tidak terlihat seperti tersenyum, "Ya, Misa-san..."

Misa tercengang, ia tak biasa mendapati Rai-chan nya tidak tersenyum saat dirinya tersenyum. Misa memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya dan berdiri tegap, "Rai-chaaannggg~~ ada apa denganmu?" tanya Misa sambil bergaya imut meletakkan telunjuk kanan di bawah bibirnya.

Light mendongak melihat, menatap Misa agak lama, sebelum Misa mendongak benar-benar fokus menatap mata Light, namun Light segera memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya, "tidak ada apa-apa, Misa-san...aku baik-baik saja." Light berdiri, menyesuaikan posisinya di depan tubuh Misa, kemudian meletakkan tangan kanannya lembut di atas pemilik rambut kuning nyentrik itu. Misa merasakan beberapa kejanggalan, namun karena dia menyukai Light yang baik hati dan mengelus kepalanya, ia tidak menghiraukan kejanggalan yang ada dalam hatinya.

"Ne..ne...Rai-channgg~~" Misa menarik manja kemeja Light, dan Light menghentikan usapan lembut di atas kepala Misa, menurunkan tangannya perlahan tepat di sebelah tubuhnya. "Ya, Misa-san?" Light masih tersenyum.

"Hug me." Misa membuka lebar tangannya di atas angin menghadap ke arah Light. Lagi-lagi seisi kelas harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit, kedua orang itu akan bermesraan tanpa menghargai perasaan orang-orang di dalam kelas yang telah membentuk dua kubu "you are my Light" dan "Mi sa(mthing) to you" sebagai fan base nya. Sebagian dari mereka harus membalikkan badan agar tak melihat kenyataan pahit itu sambil menggigit tissue atau sapu tangan mereka.

Light menatap kedua lengan Misa yang masih mengambang di udara. Kemudian lengan itu berganti menjad bayangan lengan orang lain berkaus panjang putih, tangannya putih pucat.

_'__Light..'_ bayangan itu seperti gambar rusak, Light masih fokus kepada lengan itu. Latar belakangnya tak lagi whiteboard atau ruang kelas..hanya...HITAM.

_'__Light...kau tau?'_ perlahan, Light melihat ke atas, mendongakkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat pemilik wajah gambar rusak tersebut. Light melihat perlahan, keringatnya mulai menetes, namun ekspresinya tetap tidak ada.

_"__Ne...Rai-changggg~~"_ suara Misa terdengar samar dibalik suara baritone yang bertanya padanya.

Light akhirnya dapat melihat dengan utuh bayangan rusak tadi. Pemuda yang ia kenali, rambut hitam kelamnya, senyum sinis yang menunjukkan gigi putihnya. Light terperanjat, tak bisa mengeluarkan kata apapun, namun perlahan tangannya terangkat beberapa cm, kakinya hendak melangkah... "L..."

Kemudian mata merah penuh dendam, melihat tepat ke matanya, menusuk hati dan jantungnya, memaksa darah mengalir lebih cepat, nafasnya mulai tak beraturan...kini ekspresi Light jelas ketakutan, badannya panas, tangannya mengambang di udara, langkahnya tertahan, mulutnya tak bisa mengeluarkan kata apapun. Ia hanya ingin memohon ampun, berlutut, bersujud. Apapun, tapi ia tidak bisa bergerak. Matanya mulai panas, berkaca-kaca memantulkan bayangan pemilik mata merah itu.

_"__Rai-cha..."_

_'__JALANG!' _bayangan itu habis tersapu angin dan hilang di angkasa.

Misa menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Light. Genggaman tangannya di kemeja Light terlihat kasar. Light mulai samar-samar kembali melihat whiteboard dan ruang kelas bercat putih itu. Light mengedipkan matanya, ekspresinya masih terkejut. Misa melihat Light. Sebelumnya Light tak pernah mempunyai pandangan seperti itu, tidak bahkan waktu dia harus kehabisan nafas menyelamatkan Misa di kolam renang padahal Light tidak bisa berenang dengan benar.

"Rai-chan..."

Light masih belum fokus menatap di sekelilingnya...ia masih fokus ke satu titik tempat ia melihat L tadi...bayangan L, bayangan mata merahnya...tangannya masih mengambang di udara.

"Raito Yagamiiiii~~~~" Light mengedipkan matanya sekali lagi, dua kali, tiga kali, terus sampai akhirnya ia mendapati kembali Misa di depan matanya.

"It's okay, Rai-chan. Kalau kau tidak mau, kau tidak perlu memelukku..." Misa tertunduk malu di depan Light.

Light mengarahkan pandangannya sedikit ke bawah karena Misa lebih rendah darinya, masih dalam posisi yang belum berubah.

Light memperbaiki posisinya. Keringat masih berjatuhan dari pelipis, namun tak ia hiraukan. Light menutup matanya agak lama, mengatur nafas dan irama jantungnya. Ia melakukannya dalam hitungan enam hembusan nafas yang lambat. Light membuka mata, pandangannya kembali seperti awal. Perlahan ia tersenyum, lengannya terangkat terbuka, dan merengkuh Misa.

Misa yang tertunduk tadi terkejut, tubuhnya agak sedikit berjengit, sempat terfikir olehnya mendorong Light ke belakang karena ia mengira Light memeluknya karena kasihan. Belum sempat Misa beraksi, Light memeluknya, meletakkan tangan di bagian belakang kepala Misa sehingga kini bisikan Raito dapat terdengar jelas di telinganya, "I'm okay, Misa..."

Misa mengurungkan niatnya. Tangannya memeluk pinggang Light, dan ia menenggelamkan kepala dan impiannya di dada bidang Light.

_'__Now I'm sure he's okay'_ Misa menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan setitik air mata kebahagiaan yang ia sembunyikan.

* * *

_'__...Tidak L tidak membenciku, Misa, L mencintaiku, hihihihi...'_ Light tersenyum gila dengan angan dan cintanya yang terbang tak menentu di udara..

* * *

**_TBC_**

**Mind to RnR?**

**I won't say that I'm busy lately, but aku punya sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan akhir2 ini...**

**ajaibnya adalah the very last chapter of this story udah aku selesaikan, tapi cerita perjalanan kesitunya belom selesaiiii T^T sediiihhh**

**oke cukup surhatnya, silahkan RnR ;)**


	6. No More Love?

Penggambaran karakter L pada ff ini tidak bungkuk, tidak suka berjalan dengan kaki telanjang, tidak bermata panda. L pada cerita ini sangat formal layaknya Light.

Bila malam telah terlewati, dan mentari kembali tersenyum,

aku hanya ingin cintamu, L.

namun, kini aku kehilangan bayanganmu

dan hatimu...

tahukah kau jalan hatiku?

tidak?

mengapa engkau lari, L?

mengapa kau menutup matamu di saat hatiku terluka?

**-NoMoreLove?Ch6-**

**WARNING : LIME ABAL-ABAL**

**LXLIGHT**

* * *

Light melangkahkan kaki ke apartemen lantai 13 kamar 1310. Tempat dimana ia menghabiskan hari-harinya selain di kampus atau pergi keluar bersama teman-temannya. Light membuka kunci pintu itu, kemudian menutup dan menguncinya kembali. Light melepaskan sepatu, melangkahkan kaki dan membuka jaket sambil menyalakan saklar lampu.."tadai.."

"..."

Light melihat L duduk membelakanginya di sofa ruang tamu. Light tidak sadar kapan ia pernah memberikan kunci kepada L, namun ia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya, "tadaima..."

* * *

Light terbaring tanpa busana di atas kasurnya. Kali ini tidak dengan paksaan. Light tersenyum gila mengharap merasakan cinta yang sebenarnya dari pria bernama asli Lawliet ini. L tidak berekspresi sama sekali, namun ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Light, mengeliminasi jarak yang ada.

"...Mmmhh..." L menciumi Light lembut. Light membalas ciuman, melingkarkan tangannya di leher pria yang paling ia cintai di seluruh dunia.

L memberhentikan ciuman manisnya sebentar, mengelus pipi Light. Light tersenyum.

"Light..."

"Ya, L..."

"...kau milikku, dan hanya milikku. Dan kau sungguh belajar dengan baik..."

"...apapun L...selama kau mencintaiku."

L mulai mencium bibir Light, kali ini dengan sedikit kekuatan. Kepala L bergeser dari kanan ke kiri kembali lagi ke kanan, menjilati bibir Light dan mulai menggigit bagian bawah bibir Light meminta izin untuk masuk.

Light membuka bibirnya, membiarkan lidah L menelusuri tiap ruang di mulutnya. Membiarkan L mengulum lidahnya, membiarkan L memiliki semua yang ia punya. Semua...bahkan harga dirinya.

"...mmmhh..." L berperang dengan lidah Light, dan akhirnya Light mengaku kalah. L mengulum lidah Light dan tangannya kini mulai merambat, turun memainkan puting indah pemilik mata madu ini.

"ah..." Light terangsang. Ia mulai agresif dan tidak membiarkan ciuman L menang lagi darinya, namun L mengakhiri ciumannya, "...good spot, Light?" Light tidak merespon, wajahnya merah, nafasnya berat dipenuhi hawa nafsu. L tersenyum.

L mendorong Light, terduduk di tepian kasur mewah miliknya. menurunkan tubuh dan tangannya hingga kini L terduduk di lantai dengan bertumpu pada kakinya, melepas kancing kemeja Light dan membukanya hingga tubuh mulus Light tidak lagi dilindungi oleh apapun. L tersenyum, memegang puting kemerahan Light dengan jarinya "...ngghhh..." Light mulai terangsang.

"another good spot..." L menurunkan wajahnya dan mulai menempatkan bibirnya di puting Light, menjilatinya. "..ha..ahh!" Light berjengit. Tangan kiri L sibuk memainkan puting Light yang menganggur. Menghisapnya. "...ahhh...L..."

Dan kini mulut L berada di puting Light yang lain..."mmmhhhh..." Light menahan rangsangan hebat yang sukses dihantarkan oleh motor sensorik menuju otaknya. L menjilati dan menghisapnya seperti permen. Dan tangan kanannya turun, meraba benda keras yang menempati bagian bawah Light..."ah...ah! ah! L!..." Light bereaksi dengan cepat dan merapatkan kedua kakinya, sehingga tangan L terjepit disana.

L menghentikan aktivitasnya di puting Light dan mengangkat wajah dan tubuhnya agar dapat melihat Light dari atas, namun tangannya terjepit.

"Light, tanganku terjepit..."

"..."

L meletakkan tangannya di salah satu paha Light dan menariknya lembut. Kini terlihatlah penis Light yang sudah berdiri dan mengeluarkan sedikit cairan precum.

"Light, kau sungguh indah..."

L memegangi batang kemaluan Light yang telah mengeras. Mengelus ujung kemaluan Light sehingga Light mengejang nikmat tanpa suara. L membasahi seluruh penis Light dengan cairan bening yang sedaritadi keluar terus tanpa henti, meremas kemaluan itu dan menaik-turunkan tangannya dengan lambat.

"hhhmmm...ah..ah..L, ja..jangan L..." mulut Light ternganga dengan mata yang terpejam. Bukti bahwa Light menikmati ini walau menyanggahnya. Pinggul Light sudah mulai ikut mengikuti irama naik turun tangan L.

L meningkatkan sedikit kecepatan tangannya.."na..ah...ahhh...emmhh...ahhhh...L aku tidak...aahhhh...L!" L melepaskan tangannya, menyebabkan Light tidak bisa mengeluarkan spermanya. Light bernafas berat dan memandang sinis ke L.

"..tidak Light, semua dalam dirimu tak boleh keluar sia-sia...tidak dengan tangan ini..." L mencium bibir Light dan kini mengarahkan mulutnya ke batang kemaluan Light.

L menjilati puncak kemaluan L beberapa kali dan mengulumnya "haaa...ya..ahhh..."

Kemudian ia menjilat melingkar di batang penis L yang putih bersih itu sambil mengocok bagian kepala kemaluan Light dengan tangannya..."aaahhhh...L...yaaa..aaahhhh...lebih cepat, L..." nafas nafsu sudah memburu Light.

L berhenti memainkan tangannya, kini ia memasukkan kemaluan Light di mulut dan memajumundurkan mulutnya dengan sedikit cepat...

"L...ah..L! aku...ahhh L! Mmhh!" L mempercepat gerakan mulutnya.

"AHHH! L! YYAAAAHHHHH!" Light menggelinjang, cairan cinta Light pertama kali yang memenuhi mulut L. L melahap semuanya, namun ia tidak menelannya.

L mengangkat tubuhnya, Light mengehembuskan nafas yang terus menderu dan tubuhnya masih gemetar. L memegang pipi Light yang merah dan panas itu, dan mengeliminasi lagi jarak diantara mereka. Light membuka mulutnya, L juga membuka mulutnya, menjatuhkan sperma Light yang berada di mulutnya dan mencium Light, memaksa Light menelan sebagian dari spermanya..

"mmhh!" L melepaskan ciumannya. Jejak sperma dan saliva masih terlihat jelas. Light masih membuka mulut yang berjejak sperma di bagian bawah bibirnya. L memasukkan dua jari tangan kanannya dan Light langsung mengulum kedua jari L, hingga jari-jari itu basah dan L mengeluarkan jarinya meninggalkan jejak saliva yang tipis. Light masih bernafas tidak beraturan, mukanya memerah...

L memandangi wajah Light, memandangi matanya, memandangi warna wajahnya, memandangi lehernya...

"Light..." tatapan mata L terus turun ke arah dada bidang Light.

"..." Light tidak menjawab..irama jantungnya masih kencang, nafasnya masih menderu.

"Yagami..." turun ke arah pinggul Light.

"Raito..." turun ke paha Light yang sangat bersinar.

"..." L terdiam, kedua tangannya mengelus lembut pergelangan kaki Light. Mengangkat kedua kaki Light dan meletakkan kedua kaki jenjang kaki Light di bahunya, dan kini bagian bawah tubuh Light terangkat setengah dan bagian atas tubuhnya tertidur.

"...hn uh!" Light mengejang. Light melihat mata L, dan melihat kilatan merah.

"!" Light tidak bisa mengekpresikan ketakutannya. Matanya melebar. L tersenyum melihat wajah Light.

"Na...Light..." L melihat dan menyentuh kemaluan Light yang kini tak jauh dari wajahnya.

"...kau baru saja ejakulasi..." mengelusnya mulai dari bagian atas ke bawah...memainkan kedua buah zakar yang tergantung indah dengan tangannya

"..ngghh..." Light memejamkan mata dan meremas seprei di atas kepalanya.

"namun kau sudah seperti ini lagi? What are you? A slut?" L mencium kemaluan Light dan menjilatnya.

"...naa..mmhh..." Light menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya dan setitik air mata mulai nampak di mata indah yang kini sedang terpejam.

"ara? No slut? Then what are you?" L menghentikan aktivitasnya di kemaluan Light dan mulai meletakkan jari-jarinya di anus L. L tersenyum..L memajukan wajahnya dan mulai menjilati anus Light.

"L!" Light berjengit terkejut. Tangannya langsung menahan kepala L.

"..." L tidak bergerak. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya melihat wajah L yang berada di bawahnya. Light melihat mata L...berkilat, menggambarkan kegilaan yang tidak dapat digambarkan dengan kata2...

Light gemetar...ia melepaskan tangannya dari kepala L. L masih memandangnya.

"...L...ma..." Light ketakutan...

"..." L memejamkan matanya..."you ruin my mood, slut." L menarik wajah dan tubuhnya dari hadapan bagian intim Light. Berdiri dari tempat tidur itu, membalikkan badan.

Light masih dalam posisi tertidur, wajahnya melihat ke arah lain sambil menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari matanya.

L melirik ke belakang, melihat Light dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke kemaluan Light yang masih tegang dan memerah. L berjalan perlahan, menarik kursi yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur menuju tepian kasur tempat tubuh Light tergeletak indah tanpa sehelaipun busana. L meletakkan kursi tepat di depan tubuh Light dan duduk bersandar di kursi sambil menyilangkan kaki.

Light melihat L, terduduk dan melihat mata L yang kosong.

"I want to see you how you take care of yourself.."

* * *

Kedua paha mulus itu terbuka, terkangkang mulus di atas tempat tidur depan mata L. Light mulai memainkan bagian atas kemaluannya dengan tangan kanan dan menumpu-kan seluruh berat badan pada tangan kirinya.

"...hn..." Light memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi aneh yang datang dari dalam tubuhnya. Tangan itu terus memainkan kepala kemaluannya hingga muncul cairan bening...precum...

L melihat Light tanpa berkedip dengan tatapan angkuh seakan memandang rendah mahluk indah yang berada di hadapannya. L terus menatapnya..menatap pergerakan tangan Light, melihat tubuh indah Light yang dipenuhi peluh tanpa dibalut sehelai benangpun, memandang wajah Light, namun Light memejamkan matanya...dia tidak menatap L..tidak.

"...buka matamu.."

Seperti hipnotis, Light membuka matanya. Memperlihatkan mata coklat madunya yang berkaca-kaca, nafasnya sedikit menderu dan wajahnya mulai memerah. Namun ia tidak menatap wajah L..ia melihat ke bagian kemaluannya. Dia terus menatapnya...

"..." Light tidak dapat berpikir bahkan sedetik...apakah dirinya sekarang? Siapakah ia?

"...lihat aku..." Light menggeser sedikit padangannya ke depan...namun ia masih menolak kontak mata langsung dengan L. Light hanya melihat tubuh L.

"...hm? mataku..." kini L menumpukan tangan kanannya di pinggiran kursi dan meletakkan kepala di atas telapak tangannya tanpa merubah arah pandangannya.

Light gemetar...ia menelan ludahnya...mencoba berpikir dua kali untuk melihat mata L.

"...Na..Light..."

Light segera mengangkat wajahnya dan seketika matanya dan mata L bertemu. Light melihatnya...sekilas Light merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat terpancar dari bola mata L yang kelam..setitik kasih...setitik cinta..hanya setitik dan semua hilang hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"..." L menurunkan arah padangannya dari mata Light ke bagian pribadi Light. Tangan Light berhenti bergerak. "...gunakan kedua tanganmu, Light..."

Light tersadar dari mimpinya, dari angan-angan kebahagiaannya. Ia hanya bisa menutup matanya, menarik satu nafas panjang untuk menguatkan dirinya kembali menghadapi kenyataan yang kini ia hadapi, semua demi harga dirinya, harga diri L, dan cintanya...cinta...cinta L...

"Ya, L." Light memindahkan tangan kiri yang awalnya menjadi tumpuannya, menjadi partner tangan kanannya, bermain, mempermainkan dirinya untuk memuaskan Tuan atas cinta dalam hati pria bersurai emas itu, Lawliet.

Light membasahi jari-jari di tangan kiri dengan air liurnya dan mulai meremas-remas batang kemaluannya naik dan turun dalam tempo lambat seirama dengan jemari tangan kanan yang memainkan sepasang buah zakar dibawahnya.

"..mmhh..." badan Light mulai sedikit mengejang, cairan precum Light mulai keluar lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, membasahi batang kemaluan Light yang sudah sangat memerah.

Light mulai menambah temponya..naik turun dengan kedua tangannya..."...mhhh...uunnhh..." terus bertambah, bertambah...

"hnnnn...hnnn...uhhhh...aahhh...aahhh..." Light mulai membungkukkan badannya, menahan sensasi aneh yang lagi-lagi dirasakan dalam tubuhnya.

"stop, Light." Suara baritone nya terdengar merdu di telinga Light, namun Light tidak bisa menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Seperti candu.

Naik, turun, naik, turun, semakin cepat "...na...aahhhh! aaahhh! Aaaa-"

'grreeekkk!' leher Light terasa seperti tergeser. Pipinya panas seperti terbakar. Light menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Matanya melebar, meringis menahan rasa sakit pada leher dan pipinya. L tidak sembarangan menamparnya. L ingin membunuhnya...

Light memegang pipi dan bagian belakang lehernya dan terdiam sesaat. Ia melirik melihat dari belakang jari jemarinya, ketakutan, tubuhnya gemetar dengan kuat. Bulir-bulir air matanya hampir jatuh. Padangan L kini benar-benar kosong, tidak ada senyum tergambar di wajahnya. L berdiri tepat di depan Light. Bagi Light inilah pemandangan paling menakutkan seumur hidupnya. L tanpa belas kasih, L tanpa cinta...L yang dulu ia kenal, kini sosoknya telah hilang...

"...ti..tida—"

"Light, what do you want me to do?"

Hati Light terasa terbakar...sakit..L bahkan tidak menanyakan keadaannya. L...hanya ingin...hanya..Light menghiraukan rasa sakitnya. Ia tersenyum melihat lurus ke hadapan mata L.

"Do me, L..."

L melonggarkan ikat pinggangnya dan melepaskan setengah celananya...ia tak menghiraukan sedikitpun mata Light yang mulai berair, pipi Light yang merah dan bunyi leher Light yang bergemeretak . L mendorong Light hingga terbaring di atas sprei indah berwarna merah. L menatap mata Light, dan Light menatap mata L. Light tersenyum...penuh cinta, penuh iba...ia rela, Light rela..

Light melingkarkan tangannya di leher L, " I'm yours, Lawliet...I'm yours.."

"...even if I have to be your slave, L..."

* * *

**TBC**

**Mind to RnR?**

Dua chapter dua hari berturut-turut..phewwww...

Let's see...ini kan adegannya saya gantung...mau lanjut di lime atau langsung lanjut ke cerita lain aja?

tolong di review yahh..

sebagai penulis abal-abal juga saya masih belajar, masih banyak kesalahan.

kalau berhubungan dengan penulisan, boleh langsung PM aja yahhh...kalau review cerita sok atuh silahkeun di kolom review...

makasi cheman-cheman, cenpai-cenpai cemua =_\


End file.
